


Vivit Mixtio

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: When Hermione and Fred strike up and unlikely friendship during her first year neither of them expected it to turn into a special bond between the two of them. Although Harry and Ron are her best friends Fred holds a certain space in her life that's filled with fun and jokes.Years later they find out that by accident their bond is actually very special, very unique and very very old; created by accident, fueled by friendship and laughter the bond has developed without their knowledge and now risks their safety.Rated E because I haven't finished writing it and I am not sure that my muse may not end with something smutty!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 39
Kudos: 140





	1. Sleeping Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any thing in the Potter universe; I have no money and make none through this works so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1 – Sleeping Beauties 

Hermione woke with a start as her wand vibrated to let her know it was time to head to the Burrow for the Weasleys Sunday lunch. She groggily reached towards the coffee table from her nest of blankets on the sofa. She realized had fallen asleep reading again; it was always a habit she had especially during her time at Hogwarts when she had wanted to read as much as possible about the fantastic world she had found herself in. Recently however she found herself always tired and finding it harder and harder to stay awake.   
She dragged herself of the sofa and slowly headed to the cabinet in the bathroom, where she kept her potions, moving like a woman at least double her age. She downed the pepper up potion and leaned forward on the cabinet waiting for it to start to take effect while studying herself in the mirror, she looked rough, her hair was always uncontrollable but the dark rings around her eyes and the weight-loss was newer. Sighing she reached for make up to try to hide the effects of too many long hours in the Ministry of Magic, not enough sleep and not enough proper meals before Molly saw her and decided to head to the Ministry to give Kingsley a piece of her mind! 

Once satisfied she had covered the worst of the bags under her eyes and wrangled her hair into a semi-tidy bun she moved to her bedroom to choose a pair of comfortable jeans and Weasley knitted sweater before heading to the fire place and throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. As the flames flashed green she stepped in whilst saying “The Burrow” and vanished. 

The living room of The Burrow was quiet which was unusual; the place was usually full of red heads laughing and joking with each other. She started to move towards the kitchen when a soft broke the silence. The reflexes she developed during the war kicked in and she spun towards the sound dropping into a defensive stance wand out before her brain even registered that it was a snore. Sprawled fast asleep was Fred Weasley, his mouth half open and slightly drooling on Molly’s sofa. Hermione looked down at the sleeping form of the man who secretly had a special place in her heart; he always took the time to make sure she was OK and make her smile. Leaning over him she covered him with one of Molly’s blankets; seeing at how relaxed he looked reminded Hermione just how tired she felt. She lowered herself into the armchair next to him and drifted off to sleep.   
Fred felt himself drifting in and out of sleep, the sound of voices roused him slightly but realizing it was his mum and sister he was pulled back down into sleep his tiredness overpowering his need to be alert. 

“Ginny dear, pop through the floo and see where Hermione is. She is probably caught up doing a report or reading and has forgotten she said she would be here for Sunday lunch”

“I don’t need to Mum; she is already here fast asleep in the chair next to Freddie” Ginny laughed as she pointed to Hermione’s sleeping form. 

“She must have been burning the candle at both ends again to fall asleep as soon as she got here, we will wake her up in a bit once food is ready. Fred seems in the same state recently; George swears the two of them haven’t been out partying and I haven’t seen any pictures I the Prophet maybe he needs a tonic from St Mungos.” 

George was sat on a broomstick floating high above the Weasleys quiddich field. His brothers and sister were attempting to engage him in a quick pick up game of quiddich but his mind kept wandering as he worried about Fred. His twin had been too tired to join them and he was currently napping in the Burrow. George wasn’t used to his energetic twin taking afternoon naps unless a female was involved or if they had partied all night. They had been working hard on a new sweet for their skiving snack boxes but hadn’t had a really late night for a long time. 

Ginny drifted over to where Harry was looking for the snitch high above the field. 

“Hermione is here” she spoke over the sound of the wind 

Harry looked down at the ground looking for his best friend. He looked up at Ginny   
“Is she helping Molly in the kitchen” he asked confused at not seeing her bushy hair among the spectators. 

Ginny giggled “No she is fast asleep in the armchair next to Fred. The two of them actually look quite cute next to each other with matching drool! The pair of them need to work less if they need afternoon naps” 

An hour later Arthur Weasley shook Hermione and Fred's shoulders trying to wake them for lunch. Molly had asked him as he was least likely to try to prank the two while they napped. As they carried on sleeping oblivious to his attempts to wake them Arthur became concerned. 

“Molly, Molly come quickly something is wrong” he shouted frantically while still shaking the sleeping duo.   
The Weasley clan came running, the living room becoming noisy and chaotic as various people tried to help wake them. 

“Come on Freddie this isn’t a good prank” George shouted while shaking his twin roughly and Harry did the same to Hermione. 

“St Mungos” Bill threw floo powder into the fireplace before turning towards the room “Who is grabbing Hermione, I assume Georgie has Fred?” Then he stepped through taking giving information to the waiting healers as he moved through the green flames.   
Harry nodded to the rest of the Weasleys and lifted his unconscious friend “I’ve got her” he stated as he moved towards the floo connection following George who held his twin close. 

Healers came forward and too the pair from Harry and George as the rest of the Weasleys started to come through the floo.   
“Just one of you please to come and answer some questions the rest can wait in the waiting room over there” a healer addressed the group before following the other healers who were levitating Hermione and Fred towards a set of doors separating the private rooms from the waiting area. 

George followed the healer with just a glance over his shoulder to the rest of the group “I will go” he stated firmly brooking no argument from his family.   
As he walked through the door to the examination area, he saw Fred and Hermione lying in separate beds. Healers were casing diagnostic scans over them and conferring quietly over the results. The lead healer turned to George “I’m Healer Robbins. What on earth have they both been doing? Their magical cores are severely drained. I don’t think I have seen one case this bad let alone two together! If their cores drain any further, they are not going to make it, I can’t stress how dangerous this situation is.” 

George looked at his brother and the girl he thought of as a sister then back to the healer. “Absolutely nothing that would do this. Fred has been with me for the last week, but we have been concentrating on creating a potion and it needs very little magic to brew. He lives with me and we haven’t even done any household spells this week, so the flat is a mess, but we have been ordering take always while we solve this potion. Hermione works at the ministry but she is office based so her magical output would have been limited to summoning books and sending memos; at home she tends to do things the muggle way to remind her of her roots as she is muggle born” 

The healer looked up at his colleagues “Check for curses, it would be something either big enough to drain them in one go or small enough that it would be siphoning off the magic slowly for a while” looking back to George he asked “Is there somewhere they could have been hit by the same curse together? Is there anyone who would want to do them harm?” 

George laughed despite the seriousness of the situation “That’s Hermione Granger one of the golden trio, there are a lot of death eaters who would love to see her killed. Fred and her both fought in the battle of Hogwarts and as she is part of the family, they are together often so yes they could have been cursed at the same time, but I have no idea when.”

“Got it!” Exclaimed one of the healers working on Fred 

“Same here!” said the one working on Hermione 

With a quick wand movement, the healers showed the pairs magical core; a small light glowed in each of their chests with a gossamer thread of light that stretched to the other person not quite meeting in the middle before fading out in a shower of sparks. The sparks looked like ethereal fire-works blazing bright gold and red. Hermione's was fainter than Fred’s and the fading sparks worried George. 

“Are they dating?” The healer standing by Fred asked. 

“No, although Freddie would love to, but he hasn’t got the guts to ask the golden girl out even though he fancied her since her fourth year” George replied “Why?”4

“It’s just this looks like an unsealed bond just not one I have seen before and most bonds wouldn’t drain their energy like this. We need to stabilize them and do some research. Take him upstairs; get him sedated and hopefully that will be enough to give him the rest he needs to increase his magical core till we can work out how to stop the leak. I want to get some potions into her before we move her but hopefully the same treatment will work for her.” the Healer Robbins told his team. “From what I have heard Hermione Granger’s core should be one of the brightest we have seen. 

The healers started to move Fred’s bed slowly from the room; George watched as his brother passed him before turning back to Healer Robbins but before he could Robbins dove forward pushing George out of the way. George hit the floor with an audible thud; his backside was going too smart for a while but it was all forgotten when he saw both his brother and Hermione were fitting.

“Take him back to her or we will lose them both” Healer Robbins shouted.


	2. Chapter 2 - Explainations

Chapter 2 - Explainations  
As Hermione slowly returned to consciousness she shifted, sleepily seeking the warmth she felt next to her; her hand came to rest against something solid and warm that definitely was not Crookshanks. Her eyes flew open and she found herself looking at Fred Weasley grinning at her.  
“Fred why am I cuddled up to you?” she exclaimed as she tried to push herself up from the bed she had found herself in embarrassed to be cuddling the twin she had a bit of a crush on since her school days.  
Fred’s arms quickly wrapped round her holding her in place as Georges voice frantically cried “Hermione no! Don’t move”  
Years of trusting the Weasley’s caused her to freeze in place and just flick her eyes towards George’s voice.  
“Its OK Hermione you don’t have to freeze but just stay there on the bed by Freddie. If you don’t want to cuddle him, which I completely understand as obviously if you had to cuddle a Weasley twin it would be me, can you just hold his hand or something? It really will make things easier for everyone” George said as he moved closer to the bed.  
“Has one of your pranks gone wrong or something?” She looked at Fred not moving her hand from his chest, “what have you done this time? Please tell me we are not in St Mungos”  
Fred looked at her “Sorry we are on a ward in St Mungos both of us were admitted a few days ago with the same symptoms. Nope not us this time, we were actually wondering if it was something you knew anything about. What do you know about bonds? Anything you want to confess?”  
The confusion showed in Hermione’s face “Bonds? Only what I have read from some light reading in Hogwarts. It’s not covered in the curriculum and muggles don’t have bonds so when McGonagall mentioned them in a transfiguration lesson I read the only two books in the library about them but what’s that got to do with us being here and why do I need to touch Fred?”  
Fred sighed “So hypothetically you haven’t you know carried out a bonding ritual recently? Maybe decided that you can’t live without my wonderful good looks and sense of humor in your life?”  
“Errr no. No bonding rituals need consent from all parties so you would have been there for this hypothetical ritual. I think maybe one of you had better start talking because right now I’m a little confused as to what’s going on.”  
“Georgie can you go get Healer Robbins, he is going to need to know Hermione is awake and he can do the honors of explaining that this is not our fault”  
George nodded and walked to the door, just as he went to open it he sent them both a trademark Weasley Twin wicked grin “If you wanted time alone with her you only had to ask brother” he said quickly before darting out the door. The pillow Fred threw harmlessly hit the door as it closed.  
Fred settled his arms round Hermione again and they sat in silence. Hermione felt herself relaxing into his embrace even though she knew she shouldn’t be enjoying it quite as much as she was. It wasn’t often that she got to feel Fred pressed against her and she could tell that he hadn’t lost any of his Quiddich Beater physique in the years since he played at Hogwarts. She felt heat begin to pool between her thighs as she fought the need to press closer.  
The door opened and George and a Healer walked back in; she blushed even though she hadn’t acted on her thoughts. George looked quickly between her and Fred and quirked an eyebrow at his twin in what she assumed was one of their moments of silent communication. Fred quickly frowned at George before smiling down at Hermione as if trying to reassure her again.  
“Miss Granger nice to see you awake finally. Fred can you move back a little so I can check her over but don’t let go of her hand” Healer Robbins walked swiftly to the bed and Fred shuffled backwards ; Hermione realized that they were actually in a double bed not the usual hospital issue one.  
Healer Robbins waved his wand over Hermione in a complicated pattern. “Hmmm looking quite good for general condition but let’s have a look at your core.” He performed another spell and Hermione gasped as a light started glowing in her chest, with a quick flick of his wand hand a shimmering thread of magic came into view; one end attached to the pulsing light of her core the other reaching over towards Fred. She turned involuntarily following the thread and watching as it stopped before it touched him the end was surrounded by a blue sphere. “Ah the bond is still trying to connect but the magic block is still holding I see” She was so entranced with the golden thread that the Healers voice startled her.  
“Magic block? Bond? Freddie why do we have an uncompleted bond? What the heck happened?” Her voice was rising in pitch as she started to panic. Fred slid back across the bed and wrapped his arms around her; he feeling of being close to him helped quell the panic and she realized that it was probably the bond that was making Fred feel so good.  
“Its OK Hermione. Breathe. You need to stay calm you can’t do any accidental magic your core couldn’t take it. The block is there to stop our magical core draining out of the uncompleted bond. Were you tired a lot recently, were your spells not quite as effective?” Hermione nodded wordlessly. “That would be the bond. No idea on how the bond happened though we were kind of hoping you knew.”  
Healer Robbins smiled down at her “If you did anything we need to know. We haven’t seen this kind of bond before, there is nothing in our records so we are not sure how to fix it. Any information you have could help”  
“The last time I read anything about bonds was in the second year. I certainly haven’t done any rituals or spells that would involve bonds.” Hermione said shaking her head and sending her curls flying into Fred’s face.  
“We will have to wait till the wizard from the Ministry of Magic turns up to see if they have any further information that magic block is a temporary measure as we think that if either of you try to do any magic then both blocks will break down and your magic draining again. You both need to rest until he gets here.” Healer Robbins started to head to the door before turning to George “You know where to find me if anything changes. Try to keep them calm and rested and no more than two people visiting at one time and only those on the list. I know everyone wants to see them but they will have to wait; security are complaining already I don’t want to make their lives more difficult”  
Hermione watched the Healer leave before turning back to Fred “ I think there are some details that people haven’t provided here; why is security complaining, why only two visitors and do you have a block two Healer Robbins said both blocks so I assume you needed one two “  
Fred nodded “Yep got me a lovey magic blocker, apparently it was lucky they tried it as everything else was failing and they nearly lost both of us. I woke before you because my core is less drained than yours that’s why we thought you may have had something to do with the bond; they thought you may have used up a load of magic to set it up or something. Georgie here did tell them you wouldn’t even use a love potion as it messes with a persons right to consent but they had to check with you just to make sure. There is security because one of the golden trio is currently in St Mungos and its bringing out a lot of crazies. In the past week we have had three fans try to get in to see you and one death eater sympathizer try to finish us off so we have limited the visitors to people on a list that we can trust and only 2 at a time so that we don’t get overwhelmed and try any magic.”  
George continued “The only reason it’s only me here right now was that I wanted to speak to Fred alone so Harry went home to get a change of clothes. He is going to be annoyed that you woke without him being here to look after you. It’s his team of aurors that are providing security so we know you both will be safe”  
“George do you think Fred and I could have a moment of privacy please? I just…. I want to talk to him for a minute.”  
George waggled his eyebrows then winked at his brother “Say no more I will stand guard outside for your private moment” he made quotation marks in the air as he said private moment and emphasized the words in a way that made Hermione blush at the innuendo.  
Once he was gone Hermione took a moment to study Fred. He looked as tired as she felt; for all his joking with George he needed to rest just as much as she felt she needed it. “What are we going to do? We can’t spend the rest of our lives like this!”  
“Hey It’s not so bad; imagine if you were bonded with someone like Malfoy or even worse Goyle. To be honest I’m quite enjoying the rest and I’m getting a chance to cuddle with my favorite girl” Fred replied with his trademark smirk.  
“Fred really it’s no time to joke; this could be some new type of Death eater torture or killing spell” she protested and Fred started laughing “Fredrick Weasley don’t you dare laugh at me! This is serious we have no idea how this has happened and it could have been done maliciously. It’s already hurt both of us and yet you are laughing” She put her hands on his chest to try to push him away from her but he tightened his grip and tried to suppress the laughter.  
“Hermione, love, stop struggling. I only laughed because you told me to stop joking; you know that’s never going to happen. We just need to wait for the Ministry official and it will all get sorted out. Till then you are just going to put up with me cuddling you till we both start feeling better. I think I need a nap though as I am still feeling quite tired and as the Healers say you are worse than me you must need one too.”  
Hermione just nodded; her panic really had drained her so Fred moved so he was on his back and Hermione snuggled in to his side resting her head on his chest. As she drifted off to sleep she heard the door open and George walking in but just was too tired to acknowledge him.  
After sleeping a while Fred woke up with his arms still full of sleeping witch he smiled down thinking about how content he felt at that moment.  
“You look comfy Forge” George grinned at his brother.  
“I’m trying to get some sleep” Fred said half closing his eyelids  
“I know you are awake; I have been sitting here for the last half hour watching the two of you. It’s been how many years that you have wanted that witch and now you find your-self bonded to her but you still can’t tell her how you feel even when she is wrapped around you like a blanket. Honestly it’s a bit pathetic mate”  
“He what now?!” Harry had walked unobserved into the room “Fred if you are responsible for this…”  
“What No! He really likes Hermione there is no way he would do something like this to her” George cut into Harrys rant.  
“Shhhhh you will wake her” Fred tried to calm his twin and Harry down  
“Huh? Wake her she is in a coma!” Harry retorted  
“She woke up while you were getting a shower and a change of clothes. Healer Robbins is happy with her but she started over thinking like usual and exhausted herself so she just went back to sleep. “George waved his wand and a chair floated over to Harry nudging him gently when he ignored it. “Sit down she will be awake in a bit, the Healer was happy with her progress.”  
Harry shoulders relaxed as he let go of tension he didn’t realize he had been carrying “So you like Hermione? Are you sure you have nothing to do with this bond or curse or whatever it is? You weren’t trying some new joke and messed up or were you?”  
“Ye but don’t tell her it’s not like she would be interested in me, she practically had a panic attack when she realized she could be stuck with me earlier. The last new product we made was the one Hermione helped fix two weeks ago. It’s harmless though just a type of chocolate that when you eat it turns you orange and makes you sing a monologue about whatever you are doing at the time. Hermione said we should call it OompaLoompa chocolates after some muggle thing.” Fred smiled thinking of how Hermione had managed to fix the product that they had been stuck on for weeks.  
Harry laughed “She would suggest that! Oompaloompas work in a chocolate factory and they were orange and sing all the time. So what did the Healer suggest happens next?”  
“Health wise we are both OK. The bond block is working for now but it means we can’t do any magic or we risk shattering it and our magic core will start pouring out again probably faster than it was before. We need to meet with the official from the Magical Bonds Department from the ministry. Healer Robbins said that they would be coming here but we haven’t seen them yet.” Fred glanced down at Hermione as she started to stir in her sleep then looked at both Harry and George and mouthed the word “please don’t” just as she opened her eyes. Harry and George both nodded at Fred neither would betray his confession.  
The sound of an owl knocking the window brought Hermione fully awake. George moved to let the bird in and Harry stopped him with a sharp “No!”  
Harry stood and called one of the aurors from outside together they cast a spell at the window while the owl waited impatiently ruffling its brown feathers. The auror turned and left the room and Harry strolled towards the window letting the owl in.  
“Harry what was that about?”  
“Intention spells. We needed to know if the person who sent the owl had bad intentions towards you or not. It was fine so Auror Thomas left.” He took the letter off the owl fed it an owl treat from his pocket, closed the window and walked back towards the bed.” It’s good to see you awake ‘Mione I was worried about you ” He reached for Hermione to give her a hug but the minute his arms wrapped round her he flew backwards in a shower of sparks hitting the wall with a loud thud.  
George ran to the open door and screamed for help.


	3. Chapter 3 – More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the ministry gives them more questions than answers.  
> Finally a chapter that doesn't end on a cliff hanger!

Chapter 3 – More Questions than Answers

George surveyed his brother’s hospital room; normally he loved a bit of chaos but this was beyond even his level of tolerance.

Two aurors had wands pointed at his brother and Hermione even though ‘Mione and Fred were possibly unconscious; he wasn’t sure as they appeared to be surrounded by a strange red glow that sparked anytime people went too close. Quite frankly the red glow was less of a glow and becoming more of a super nova as the Aurors kept trying to apprehend the pair for attacking their boss. Some Healers were trying to push past them to get to the pair but the Aurors were fending them off at wand point. Other healers were trying to get to Harry but two more Aurors were trying to protect him from attack. Everyone was shouting, no one was listening and no one seemed to be in charge. 

George was so occupied in trying to work out how he could help he didn’t notice the unassuming man stepping quietly into the room. He also didn’t notice when the man raised his wand to his throat and said Sonorus, he did however notice when the man said “Stop” as the voice boomed out shocking the healers and Aurors into compliance. When all eyes were no him he ceased the spell, nodded and said “Are you Ok Mr Potter? You seem to have taken a nasty tumble there. Maybe you could leave the room and take some of the healers and all of your Aurors with you.” 

Harry struggled groggily to his feet “Not that I don’t appreciate you calming down the situation but who are you? I have authority here so you can’t just order me out.”

The man was staring at the red glow “Hmmm interesting, well it certainly rules out any of the basics.” He muttered distractedly before turning back to Harry “I’m Rigel Chesterfield head of Magical bonding and about to take over Miss Granger and Mr Weasley’s case from you. I can tell already this wasn’t a curse as the Minister first suggested when he contacted me but it is curious, it’s going to be great fun to try to sort this one out – far more interesting than the usual pureblood marriage bonds I’m usually stuck looking at!” he smiled at Harry, who looked back at the wizard slightly bemused.

George decided it was time to step in “They didn’t do this themselves, I’ve talked to both of them and neither have completed any form of ritual bonding someone must have done this to them.”

Rigel Chesterfield looked from George to Fred and back again before a look of excitement crossed his features “Ooooohh twins, do you have the standard twin bond? Finish each other’s sentences, share strong emotions the usual stuff?”

“Err.. yes.” George replied bemused at the man’s sudden switch in topic.

“Well this case just got even more interesting then. I wonder if the two bonds in Mr Weasleys case are causing a bit of interference. Hmmm could be that especially if they are not looking after their bond properly or if they just aren’t sure how it works. Oh I do wish people would stop bonding willy nilly and do a bit of research! How well did you and your brother do at the bonding exercises at Hogwarts?” He started heading towards the bed until both Harry and George grabbed him with a loud shout of “No!”

He barely turned back to them saying “Its ok the bond will not attack me like it did Mr Potter; I’m not stupid enough to hug someone whilst they are mid completion of what appears to be a very strong bond. Plus it can tell my intentions are not negative towards the boning pair – unlike the aurors who were a bit wand-ho a minute ago. Now what type of bond is this one? Hmmmm….” He trailed off again distracted. Harry and George eyed each other over the man’s head. 

“Mr Chesterfield maybe we could have a chat before you go and prodding and poking my best friend” Harry asked tentatively

“I’m not going to prod anyone!” the man replied “I just need to do some quick spells to narrow down which of the 236 types of bonding this is, if I can just get a few more clues then we can at least work out which type it is. Of course knowing its protective layer is red is really handy and rules out the cursed bonds and servitude bonds as those are green and blue of course. They are not related so that cuts out some of the familial bonds unless there was an adoption. There wasn’t an adoption was there? Or a marriage a few familial ones will show up with a marriage but it’s rare but with a twin bond involved too. I say you haven’t married her have you?” The man turned to look at George and raised an eyebrow.

“No I haven’t married Hermione and no one has been adopted! Are they going to be OK? They had regained consciousness for a while earlier but since Harry hugged her I think they have been out cold – I cant really tell with that red glow burning out my retinas! I really think the healers should check the blocker to make sure they haven’t dislodged it and are draining their cores again. I can’t lose my brother or Hermione.” George felt panicked at the thought of losing his other half.

“A blocker! Well that’s why Mr Potter got thrown across the room then; a blocker will just cause the energy that should be flowing back and forth the increase in place and then it just sees everyone as a threat. Why on earth did they do a blocker – we don’t usually resort to those for at least a few weeks and only if the bond was a forced one to give us time to work out the best way to break it “ Mr Chesterfield sounded disappointed.

“If you could let me past so I can see my patients please, I’m frankly amazed that they managed to do any kind of magic with how low their core is.” Healer Robbins attempted to move forward past the Aurors.

Harry gave a quick hand signal and the Aurors holstered their wands and left the room with most of the lower level healers following them after a nod from Robbins.  
Healer Robbins raised his wand and cast the complicated wand movement that caused the fine golden thread of the bond to come into view. Both ends were clearly blocked still and there was no sign of leaking magical core.

“You stopped the bond” Mr Chesterfield said accusingly. “They can’t complete the bond when each end is blocked like that. What do you mean their cores were drained; were they trying to do some complicated magic whilst mid bonding? You know that’s never recommended but still I cant think of many spells or rituals that would interfere with a bond enough to drain a core. Hmmm…. well except …but no that would be impossible.”

“We had to; their whole magical core was pouring out from it. They were so drained that that we thought we were going to lose them.” Healer Robbins replied

“Very few bonds would let that happen.” Chesterfield took another step towards the unresponsive couple. “What colour was the bond thread before you cast the blocker?” His hand raised as if he was going to touch the bond but stopped half way before moving to a pocket and pulling out a quick quill and a long scroll filled with what looked like a check list.  
“It’s been gold the whole time. The sparks at the end were gold and red; the same shade of red as that protective bubble they seem stuck in. I always thought it was very Gryffindor but then again both of them are Griffindors. Right both seem fine except I can see they are asleep asleep again according to the diagnositcs. Will any of your spells drain their cores because they cannot withstand that at this moment?” Robbins asked watching the quick notes quill skitter down the list placing crosses in various boxes.  
“No nothing I do will harm them or the bond in any way. You can leave if you want; maybe take Mr Potter with you. He probably needs checking over and I think the protective glow is because of his presence. It may go if he leaves and then maybe they will wake up enough to answer a few questions.”

Harry nodded and left with Healer Robbins making sure that George stayed behind with the strange Ministry official.

“So could you answer some questions for me about these two? I think it will be at least an hour before they wake up” Chesterfield lowered himself into one of the chairs and indicated that George should do the same. The Quick Notes Quill floated closer to Chesterfield nudging him gently while tapping the scroll. Chesterfield glanced at the spot the quill had tapped and nodded. “I need to know everything you can think of about Miss Garnger and Mr Weasleys relationship; how long were they dating, when was their first kiss and whether it’s likely that either of them could have researched some of the older bonds things like that”

George shook his head “They were not dating, they were good friends and I know Freddy had a bit of a crush on her; he always did since we were kids, but the two have never dated, never kissed. Granger admitted she has read two books on bonds back in Hogwarts, there were only two in the library apparently but she swore that she hadn’t done any rituals and I believe her.” The quill moved quickly crossing out huge sections, circling others then hesitated before crossing off a few more lines before ceasing all movement.  
“Hmm well either your brother or Miss Granger hasn’t told you the truth because if that’s true then this is a new bond that hasn’t been seen before. I need to do some tests. If you could just stay as still as you could this is delicate spell work.” Chesterfield stood up.

His first few passes of his wand appeared to calm the magic that surrounded the two bed bound figures as the colour surrounding them got fainter and fainter till it vanished. His next few wand movements were too rapid for George to follow but the golden threads rose up again and this time seemed to swirl in place rather than reaching for the other. “Interesting” muttered Chesterfield. With one hand he pulled out another scroll from his pocket; the quick quill moved towards it; Chesterfield glanced at it and said “Only record what we see now; ignore the interview questions” The quill moved slower only crossing off a few boxes before Chesterfield made yet another wand movement and the golden threads appeared bigger as if they were being viewed under a magnifying glass. “It’s not gold and red its Rose gold and burgundy! Well that makes a difference. We are going to need them to wake up I think to ask them some questions. This was definitely done on purpose with consent from both of them.”

“My brother has no idea on bonds and Hermione only read what was in Hogwarts library so it wasn’t them.” George said emphatically

“Of course you both know about bonds; it’s covered in the two week course at Hogwarts that’s set up for bonded pairs like twins or betrothed couples.” Chesterfield turned to face George “you would both have been on the course to help you stabilize your twin bond to and allow you to access your shared magic”

“I can assure you we didn’t do any courses on bonds at Hogwarts. When were we supposed to do that?” George was confused, although he wasn’t the best pupil during his time at Hogwarts he was pretty sure he would have remembered a course teaching him and Fred how to use their twin bond more efficiently.

“Seventh year of course” Chesterfield replied 

“Ahh that would be the year Fred and I left school we couldn’t cope with Umbridge anymore and quit. Certainly one of our better decisions!” George chuckled at the memory of him and Fred setting of their entire stash of Weasleys Wild fire Whiz bangs was worth it!

“If you are talking about Delores Umbridge then I think I would have left school early. Honestly that woman was a nightmare in the Ministry!” Chesterfield smiled at Georges shocked look “She was very against bonds, stupid woman set back my department years in our research.”  
“A complete nightmare!” George agreed.

The two men stood in silence for a while before George looked up and asked “would it help for you to see the books Hermione read? I could ask Professor McGonagall. If she knows it’s for Hermione I am sure she would send the books.”

When Chesterfield nodded George walked to the door opened it enough for him to stick his head out and have a quiet conversation with whoever was on the other side. Once done he walked back to the seat he had been sat in before the earlier pandemonium and settled down watching his brother sleep.

Chesterfield beckoned the quick quill over and worked his way down the list hmming to himself occasionally. Once he got to the end he started pacing back and forth in thought.  
George was unable to contain his curiosity “Have you narrowed it down any more?” Chesterfield jumped at Georges question as if he had forgotten the other man was there. 

“Well there are still about 170 different options I can’t rule out yet without speaking to them. I can say that it would be easier if you two had done the course because then you could have accessed his brain and pulled out the information I need. I can sort you out with the course if you want. You could come to the Ministry – no need to go to Hogwarts after all you are a bit old these days!”

“Maybe once this is over; at the moment I just want my brother to be ok.”

After a moment Chesterfield returned to his pacing and thinking; Georges eyes began to droop in the quiet and he slowly slumped forward to sleep with his head on his brothers side of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Merlin's Hairy Balls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time; I didn't want you to think I had abandoned Fred and Hermione so I thought a little update would be better than nothing at all.

The door to the room opened and Harry walked back in followed by Professor McGonagall who was clutching a book. “Any change guys?” Harry looked towards George and Chesterfield with hope in his eyes.

George shook his head, “they are still out and we don’t know the exact bond yet. I’m hoping that book will help the expert here.” 

Chesterfield reached out and took the book from McGonagall, he looked at the book and sighed with disappointment. “This is just the standard book of bonds. Do you not have more?” 

“The library withstood a lot of damage during the battle of Hogwarts this is the only book we have left on bonds. Even the records took damage so we have no idea on what other books there were when Miss Granger and Mr Weasley were in school.” She moved towards the two sleeping figures stopping before getting too close. “I will try asking the portraits if they remember anything but I wanted to get that to you as quickly as possible and see them for myself. I have a special place in my heart for both of them.”

An hour later while they waited for the pair to regain consciousness Chesterfield sat down and idly started leafing through the book while Harry, Professor McGonagall and George discussed the first Quiddich match Harry had played in Hogwarts it was a topic he had no interest in. As he turned the pages of the well known book he noticed that someone had scribbled notes in the margins; his curiosity peaked as he read the hand written notes. He chuckled out loud as he read the mysterious authors notes on one bond where they had called into question the sanity of any persons wishing to use that particular bond type. There were not notes on every type of bond but he found himself agreeing with the notes on each observation and intrigued by some of the questions the author put forward. He very seldom got to discuss the finer aspects of bond lore with anyone and he ached to debate the occasional moral question the author wrote in the margins of the book, it was a rare person who knew as much as he did about bonds.

Two chapters in he rose and walked over to Harry, Minerva and George, holding out the book he asked “Do any of you recognize this writing? Would you know if it’s a Professor at Hogwarts?”

Professor McGonagall reached out for the book and glanced at the notes written in the margin, a sad smile appeared on her lips “It’s Albus’ writing. He was always scribbling in the margins of books; having philosophical debates with himself about magical theory.” She handed the book back to Chesterfield.

Chesterfield sighed and sat back down and continued reading Dumbledor’s witty, insightful comments. It was in the final chapter that Chesterfield disturbed the boys quiddich talk “Merlin’s Hairy Bollocks!” Chesterfield rose to his feet and started pacing “It shouldn’t be possible but….. no one could last that long……far too many conditions to meet…….does meet the symptoms though.”

“What?” The others asked in unison.

Chesterfield looked up surprised that he wasn’t alone he had forgotten the others were in the room. “You are 100% sure that these two were not in a relationship?”

George and Harry nodded “They liked each other, hut no they were not in a relationship.”

Chesterfield gave a sigh of relief “Well that’s OK then, if they were not even dating there is no way it could be a VM bond it requires frequent acknowledgement of the relationship” Chesterfield chuckled “they would have had to proposed at least once for it to be that.” He looked up at the others they had a look that could only be described as rabbits in headlights, he felt his shoulders tense again. 

“Ummm what if they were not in a relationship but they did in fact propose to each other as kind of an inside joke?” Harry stammered.

“What? Oh no. Balls! It’s possible but…….but…… no one knows about VM bonding though it’s far too obscure, it's no longer covered on any syllabus. But the words are there..... written in the book, what if they read them, if they both read them out loud it could have triggered it. Oh Merlin’s Hairy Bollocks!” Chesterfield had started pacing again and muttering to him self. Chesterfield felt himself hating Albus Dumbledor for writing those two words in the book. 

“Chesterfield, get a grip of your self. Sit down and explain now!” Professor McGonagall’s best teaching voice, honed after years of quieting a class full of excited school children snapped Chesterfield out of his pacing; he stared at her before walking to the couple on the bed.

Raising his wand he waved it in a very complicated pattern. The glow surrounding the pair vanished and they started to stir. Chesterfield staggered back to the chair put his head in his hands and let out a muffled curse as Hermione and Fred woke up.


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Leviosa

Chapter 5 – It’s Leviosa

While the healers fussed around Fred and Hermione, Chesterfield remained motionless, head in hands muttering softly to himself. It was only once they left and Fred, George, Harry and Hermione sat staring at him did he look up and sigh.

“Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, I’m Mr Chesterfield from the Bonds Department of the ministry I need to ask you some questions. I really need you to be honest with me; if you can’t be honest I am authorised to use Veritaserum. Your lives are in danger if we don’t get this sorted and I would rather not dose you with additional potions on top of what the healers have given you in your weakened states. I have a horrible suspicion that I know what this is but” he stood up and walked towards the pair on the bed “I need to rule out everything else first. I need straight yes or no answers where possible as if it is what I think this is then time is of the essence. Take the pepper up potions the healers left as you are going to need it.” He turned, picked up the book and activated the quill and scroll again and looked at the pair who were staring at him wide eyed.  
He took their silence to be acceptance and started the questioning “Have either of you deliberately set up this bond?”

“No” both answered in unison.

“Are you in a romantic relationship?”

“No”

“Are you attracted to each other?”

“Yes” this came out like a whisper as both blushed.

“Have you ever had any form of sexual contact, even a kiss?” 

“No” there was no hesitation as they answered, their blushes deepened.

On and on the questions came and they answered identically over and over. Chesterfield waved the book McGonagall had brought, “Have you read this book?”  
“Yes” answered Hermione at the same time Fred answered “No” 

“Ms Granger did you read any of the incantations from this book out loud?” Chesterfield tried not to tense up as Hermione paused before answering.

“I read it in Hogwarts, the copy I read had notes scribbled in the margin. Fred came by as I was reading it in the library and we both read out one of the notes not the incantations printed in it.” 

Chesterfield turned pale and handed the book to Hermione. “Could you point out the words you said please?” 

Hermione flipped through the book and pointed “That one, Vivit Mixtio.”

Chesterfield cringed “Please don’t say it again. Did you pronounce it that way at the time?” Hermione nodded “Are you absolutely sure? If you in any way pronounced it differently it will not be this bond and to be honest with you I am hoping that it isn’t. Would you object to using a pensive?”

Harry spoke up “I can get a pensive from the ministry if we need it. It shouldn’t take long to get authorisation Kingsley will loan it to us.”

“No need Mr Potter, the bond department has always been a little different to the rest of the ministry and we have a portable pensive for times like these.” Chesterfield reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pensive that was the size of a penny until he waved his wand and said “Engorgio” They all watched as it grew in size until it was the size of a normal pensive.

“That shouldn’t be possible” McGonagall looked shocked “Pensives are rare and you can’t change their size or it disturbs the magic runes on them.”

“As I said we are a little different, we have some equipment that most people think are myth. We are the oldest department of the ministry when we were set up we were funded partially by the pureblood families to ensure that their bonds were perfect. We have fallen out of use by most families these days and mainly see cases where silly school children have started a bond accidentally or without knowing what they were doing. However most of the families still pay a tax to us yearly simply I think because they have forgotten what that money was for which is obviously hugely useful for us! Now the memory Ms Granger?”

“My wand? Harry I’m guessing you have it?” Hermione looked at her best friend.

Harry held up the wand “Yes I have it, I’m hesitant to get near enough to hand it to you as last time I got knocked out by your bond and you ended up in a coma again.”

“It’s ok Mr Potter, you can hand over the wand just don’t try to hug or kiss Hermione and we will be fine.” Chesterfield interjected.

Hermione leaned forward and took the wand from Harrys out stretched hand. Even after Chesterfield’s encouragement he still didn’t feel comfortable getting too close. Hermione used the wand to quickly pull the memory from her mind and dropped it in to the small pensive.

“Do you mind who looks at this Ms Granger? Sometimes it’s better to have a few eyes to pick up on details.” 

Hermione smiled “All these people are my friends they are welcome to view it if it will help.”

They all gathered round the pensive and leaned in landing in Hogwarts Library. 

Hermione Granger was sat in her favourite spot in the library, as usual she was alone and she could never understand why. The library held so much knowledge just there for the taking and yet her peers would rather be playing gobstones instead of absorbing the wonderful information. She continued reading the book on bonds she had found; she was annoyed that someone had vandalised the book but the notes were remarkably insightful and more and more she found herself looking forward to each note. 

“Hey Granger, how are you doing?” Hermione looked up to see one of the Weasley twins; she looked closely and spotted the small signs that it was Fred talking to her.  
“Hi Fred” Hermione said warily. Fred was a known prankster and she had no wish to be on the receiving side of one of his pranks. 

“Do you mind if I share the table? This one is the best, close enough to the racks that you don’t have to walk far but far enough from Pince that you can talk without getting yelled at, plus the light from the window is just right for reading.” Fred sat down as she waved a hand at the seat next to her with a shocked look on her face. “What don’t look too shocked, I do like to read; you never know when you will get some information that could be the next prank of the century.”

The pair sat reading their books in silence for 10 minutes before Fred sighed and asked “What are you reading? Is it interesting? Mine isn’t what I was hoping for.”

Hermione looked up “It’s a book on Bonds, McGonnagall mentioned them in Transfiguration when talking about how you have to be careful not to use a transfigured object such as a knife or bowl in a bonding ceremony or things could go wrong. I hadn’t heard of bonds before so I thought I would do some light reading as it doesn’t seem to be on the curriculum for any years.” 

Fred reached out and took the book from her “Bonds tend not to be used much these days unless you have a house elf. Ohhh I bet you are pissed off with whoever wrote in this book; the Griffindor bookworm can’t be happy at this”

“Actually some of the notes are quite insightful” Hermione said defensively.

“Lets see” Fred glanced through the notes his curiosity piqued “vivit mixtio, what does that mean?”

“Actually its Viv-I-t Mi…” Hermione trailed off remembering her argument with Ron in Charms. Although the troll incident had firmly cemented their friendship Ron was still a bit sensitive when it came to Hermione coaching him.

“So the stress is on the first syllable of the first word not the second? How about the second word? Any idea what it means?” Fred looked at Hermione with curiosity in his eyes.  
“You don’t mind me correcting you?” Hermione hesitatingly answered.

“Ohhhhh this is about Ronikins isn’t it? I heard what happened in Charms last week. Sorry about my brother he is a complete idiot. I’m happy for you to correct me, how else would I learn?” Fred seemed sincere.

Hermione sighed and said “I have no idea what that means as most of the other notes are about the bonds printed I the book, that one is just a standalone note. It seems to be standard Latin base like most of our spells though so stress the second I in Vivit and the t in the mixtio. Vivit Mixtio.

“Vivit mixtio.” Fred repeated perfectly causing both of them to smile.

The 6 watchers pulled out of the memory, Chesterfield groaned “Morgana’s Left Tit! You both said it and you both said it properly.”

McGonagall cleared her throat “Mr Chesterfield it seems you have your diagnosis but could you let the rest of us know what this means? It’s obviously an obscure bond for Albus to be interested in it and the fact it is not officially in the bond book and you are obviously worried about the implications of it.” McGonagall quirked her eyebrow at Chesterfield and waited for him to answer.


	6. The Warriors

Chapter 6 – The Warriors

“That bond dates back to just before the founders created Hogwarts. One of the first Wizarding wars that was documented was going on and a team of wizards tried to come up with a way to win the war, they tried to create the ultimate warrior.” Chesterfield refused to look at anyone as he spoke “The ministry tried to hide this bond type back in the thirteenth century, it was deemed too dangerous for the general public to know about so they effectively rewrote history and erased that war. I could be sent to Azkaban for taking about it but I think Kingsley will understand why I need to mention it given the circumstances.” 

“Oh Albus” McGonagall said the headmasters name filled with grief “He was researching how to create the perfect warrior, probably looking for a way for Mr Potter to win against You-Know-Who; not that he needed another spell to do that.” She smiled at Harry.

“It wouldn’t have worked for Mr Potter anyway.” Chesterfield stood up abruptly “They soon worked out that it wasn’t really possible to create one wizard who had ultimate power but what they had created was a warrior bond. It was basically two wizards or witches whose powers combined due to the bond in such a way that their powers doubled. It made them pretty invincible when working together on a battlefield. The bond could only be forged in certain circumstances; the creators did this so that idiots didn’t try to do it to take over the wizarding world. There were a few steps on the way to the bond being formed and they had to be done in the correct order."

“What happens if the steps are not preformed correctly? We had no idea of the process so the chances of us getting it correct are minuscule!” Hermione’s voice was edged with panic.

“Well it depends on which steps are out of order. You have to understand that there are not many documented cases of people trying this bond so it’s not like I have all the information; you are lucky I have been in the department so long that I got a bit bored and researched this bond. I’m one of the few people left who even know it existed. The records show that its been attempted about 20 times since it was created the latest were in the 17th century by a few pure blood families who thought they could twist the bond to create the perfect power couple rather than warriors, the results were…….. not good” he looked at Fred and Hermione with anguish in his eyes. “Most of them died only 3 out of the 20 succeeded. Some died slowly lapsing into unconsciousness, others well the results were more dramatic as the build up of magic caused explosions.”

Fred looked at Hermione and sighed “Slipping into unconsciousness sounds familiar. I’m sorry ‘Mione.”

“No!” Chesterfield almost shouted the word and all attention turned back to him “I need to know what you did. I haven’t lost a bonded pair yet and I don’t intend to start now no matter how hopeless it feels.”

“Maybe you could tell us the steps of the bond and we can see if these two have messed up?” George spoke up, tears were glistening in his eyes at the thought of losing his twin.

“It’s just five steps each step is pretty simple but the magic this bond draws on is old and it needs to be satisfied that the two who are bonding are right for the bond which is why most of the people who tried it failed. It doesn't work if you are power hungry and doing it to take over the world, it doesn't work if the two are not balanced, they must be equal in power and see each other as equals in life." would you say you meet that criteria? Chesterfield looked at Hermione and Fred.

"Well we had no idea we were doing the bond so were were certainly not doing it to gain power." Fred started. 

"Magic wise they are equal their magical power levels are pretty similar, or they were when I taught them" McGonagall added.

"They balance each other out quite well too, kind of a yin yang thing between the book worm and the joker" Harry finished.

"Ok then if those criteria are met ten first they both have to say the bond words to each other; we obviously saw that in the pensive it’s the step that activates the magic. People can live with no issues for many years if this is the only step completed unlike other bonds which are word based only. It’s one of the few bonds where the actions after are more important than the ritual words which is fascinating really as it…..” McGonagall cleared her throat slightly as Chesterfield started to stray from the topic at hand.

“Sorry you don’t need to know about Bond theory right now it’s just I don’t get to talk about it often.” He shook his head to clear it “Right the second step is a confirmation of their relationship it has to be done at 7 separate times. The original bonded pair were two wizards who worked together as a primitive style of aurors, they proved their loyalty to each other several times in work situations deferring to each other as partners and equals. Another example of this though was a wizard and witch who passed this stage by declaring love to one another and showing loyalty by forsaking others. It’s a bit of a weird one, this step, it’s not clear cut its all about the relationship between the two – it’s why I asked about marriage proposals earlier so we are going to need to go through your past to see those joke proposals and see if any of them would pass the test.” He looked at the pair expectantly.

“Well you showed the first memory so shall I do the second?” Fred asked Hermione, he grabbed his wand as she nodded and pulled the silvery strand of memory from his head and cast it into the bowl. “Everyone ready to go back to Hogwarts again? Fred joked as they all moved forward towards the next memory.

They looked around to find themselves in a carriage of the Hogwarts Express where Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat playing Exploding snap. Harry turned to Hermione “End of the second year?” He queried Hermione nodded 

“I will be back in a minute” Hermione said rising from her seat “I just need to nip to the loo.”

Fred rose too “I will walk with you, I know you are not going to run into a basilisk on the train but I think George and I need to keep an eye on you lot, two years at Hogwarts and three of you have already caused more trouble that us!” 

The pair walked out of the carriage shutting the door behind them.

“You know Granger, Harry told us it was the note you had that broke open the case. I already thanked Harry and Ronikins for saving our baby sister but you need some of the credit too. How can I repay you?” Fred had stopped them part the way down the corridor and tilted his head to one side as he looked at her with a confident smile on his face.

“Really Fred I didn’t do much it was all Harry and Ron” Hermione ducked her head down not used to the attention.

“No I insist, a Wizard should never be indebted to someone else its unseemly as a gentleman” Fred’s voice mimicked the upper class drawl of the Malfoy's and he stopped to strike a pose she was sure she had seen Sir Cadogan practicing when he thought he was alone.

Hermione started giggling “Oh really kind sir your words of thanks are enough for a fair maid like me” she managed to get the words out between her fits of giggles.

“Never! A gentleman shall honour his debts. Would my fine lady like gold, silver, fine jewels? Hmm you may be out of luck as I spent my last sickles in Zonkos. That’s it…. I shall have to offer you myself instead! From this point on I shall be yours to command. My body is yours fair maiden” Fred announced as dramatically as he could while assuming yet another pose of Sir Cadogans..

“I’m not sure what I would do with you kind sir!” Hermione was lost in giggles 

“If not my body my hand in marriage then; from this point on wards I will be your husband to be! I shall ask your parents for your hand in marriage and get my father to draw up the proposal documents this instant” Fred barely managed the sentence without bursting into laughter.

“Come husband to be I need to make it to the loo before I wet myself laughing” Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him down the train as the memory started to fade.

As they all returned to reality they looked at Chesterfield in anticipation, Hermione broke the silence “It was a joke; there is no way that could count it’s not like it was a proper proposal and I said yes or anything!”

Chesterfield shook his head “A proposal was offered and although you didn’t say yes you confirmed relationship by calling him husband to be. I’m afraid the magic would consider that as a confirmation of a bond between you. We need to move on to the next memory instead of debating as I am not sure how much time you have here.”

Fred reached for his wand and threw the next memory into the bowl with a flick of his wrist. “I had better supply this one too; it starts before Hermione is really aware of the moment”

They arrived in the Hogwarts Common room just as memory Fred and George came running down the stairs. The room appeared empty till George nudged Fred and pointed to a sleeping Hermione in a chair near the window. “Not like ‘Mione to skip class.” George said as he moved to the portrait. Fred held back eyes on Hermione. “I will catch you up in a minute.” He said as George clambered through the open portrait. 

They watched as Fred moved closer to Hermione and gently laid his hand on her shoulder and shook it. 

“Hey sleeping beauty wake up. You need to get to class; I expect my wife to pass all her exams so she can earn lots of money and keep me in the manner I could become accustomed to.” He said laughing as Hermione started awake 

“Class? Oh god I’m late.” She panicked for a moment before her hand crept up and grasped a chain round her neck before she relaxed.

“Need me to walk you to class wife to be?” Fred asked offering his arm

“No its OK Husband” she giggled “I can get there on my own I wouldn’t want you to be late to your class.” 

They watched as Fred walked to the portrait and climbed through ending the memory.

Fred smiled “That was the first time I had remembered the wife to be joke from the train so couldn’t resist using it” he explained “was the tiredness a side effect of the bond do you think?”

Hermione shook her head “The tiredness was a result of the time turner I was using to make it to every lesson available

“If I had known it was that bad I wouldn’t have let you have that thing” McGonagall interjected.

"There wasn't actually a proposal so does that even count?" Hermione asked.

“It's not so much a proposal that's needed its just an acknowledgement of a partnership between you. So that’s two times you both acknowledged a serious relationship by calling each other husband and wife. When was the third time?” Chesterfield looked pointedly at the pensive.

“I guess it’s my turn to provide this one.” Hermione cast the next memory into the bowl.

Memory Hermione was sitting on the stairs, dressed in blue dress robes and looked beautiful except for the tears running down her cheeks.

“Yule Ball?” Harry asked Hermione softly. 

“Yes just after Ron was a complete arse and accused me of helping Victor with the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.”

“I thought it was Victor who cheered you up from that.” Harry said confused.

“Nope that would be me.” Fred said cockily “Look here I come now.”

Memory Fred walked over to the still crying Hermione. “Hey I saw my little brother was being an idiot again. Want me and George to prank him later? We could turn his pillow into an acromatula; it worked a treat with his teddy bear when he was younger? Ohhh or we could make him talk and act like a pirate for the whole day; can you image McGonagall’s face if we could get him to try and make her walk the plank or ask her where the booty is?”

Hermione laughed “Thank you but no, leave Ronald alone.” She looked up at him and couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease him back “What makes you think it’s him any way? I could be totally distraught that my own husband has already grown tired of me and has cast aside our love for Angelina.”

Fred chuckled “Ahh but I knew my fair wife had already agreed to go with the Bulgarian Quiddich star so I was cast adrift first.” 

“Liar no one knew until tonight that Victor had asked me” Hermione poked Fred in the chest in faking anger.

“Nope, I was in the library when Victor asked you, you were too busy studying to notice your own husband was watching. You were writing a potions essay when it happened; really no one expects me to be in the library and I have no idea why.” Fred protested.

“Ohhhh bugger. Well I’m claiming the international cooperation defense then.” She countered when she realized Fred must have actually been there “Thank you for keeping my secret though”

“It was easy” he answered “no one thought to ask me! Now wife of mine go have a good time, show the school how international cooperation should be done. Make Ron jealous just remember though ….” He paused for dramatic effect “When the night is over you are back to being my wife."

Hermione grinned “Yes Fred.” Patting his arm patronizingly and voice full of sarcasm “I will always be your wife.”

“Do you need me to escort you back to the ball or are you good to find the Bulgarian on your own its just I see George over there waving, I think he has spotted Ludo Bagman and we need to have a quick word with him”

The memory faded leaving them gathered round the pensive once more.

“Surely that wouldn’t have worked, they both were with other people that night?” Harry protested “That’s hardly a commitment to each other.”

Chesterfield looked at Harry "Well they both did agree that Hermione’s date was only for international cooperation rather than a proper date, they both call each other husband and wife a few times, they agree that once the night is over that Hermione will be Fred's wife but I’m confused over Fred’s date that could be the spanner in the works.”

Fred rubbed the back of his neck “Errrr I only asked her because I wanted George to get jealous. He asked Katie as a friend but I knew he really liked Angelina so I thought if I asked her then he would protest. George got his act together recently and now him and Angelina are engaged.”

“Ahhh the magic would feel that intent and I think it would accept it. So far it’s a possibility though. Lets look at the rest before we decide though.” Chesterfield “ just four more to go, if you are not too tired lets try memory 4.” Chesterfield pointed at the pensive and Hermione obliged by placing the next memory into the bowl.

They appeared on the side of the Black Lake. Hermione was sitting by the side of the lake and Victor Krum was next to her both very wet, wrapped in blankets and a very upset Madam Pomfrey fussing over them. 

“Oh God the second task of the Triwizard tournament!” exclaimed Harry and he turned to look at the lake just in time to see himself, Ron and Gabrielle surface from the murky depths. They watched as the rest of the champions and hostages were brought over for medical care. It wasn’t until after the scores were announced and Madam Pomfrey started shooing them up to the castle that memory Fred appeared.

“Hey Fred” Hermione spoke quietly

“Don’t do that again; I thought for sure I lost you for good then! I wasn’t sure if that Bulgarian was going to save you or eat you with that partial shark transfiguration! I would have felt guilty as it was me who led you to your death when George and I took you to McGonagall's office.” Fred looped his arm around her lending support for the still chilled to the bone girl.

“I’m sure Dumbledore wouldn’t have let us die, you can’t get rid of me that easily” Memory Hermione laughed and she seemed to perk up a bit.

“Why don’t you sneak in the prefects bathroom? Take a long bath get all warmed up? The password is Pine Fresh ” Fred suggested 

“Careful Fred you are sounding like you care there!” Hermione joked

Fred looked down at her and his face sobered for a moment“ ’Mione I would hate for anything to happen to you, you know that." he said before adding with a cheeky grin "I have plans to live off your brilliance you know! You are going to marry me aren't you?” 

“Hemy-own-ninny ve should go vith Madam Pomfrey now.” Victor Krum cut in looking at Fred before reaching out, taking her arm, leading her into the castle and leaving Fred behind.

Just as she was about to walk through the door she turned looked Fred in the eye and mouthed the word "Yes" and winked.


	7. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this Chapter involves a scene from The Deathly Hollows; I'm sure you will recognize which parts J K Rowling wrote and which ones I changed/added to/wrote myself (clue... hers is the well written stuff!)

Chapter 7 – Theories 

“No potential for misinterpretation on that one. I don’t suppose the last three proposals are that clear are they?” Chesterfield looked hopefully at the pair. Harry and George started laughing while Fred and Hermione blushed. 

“It’s not just three more times. The next year Fred proposed in the common room in front of everyone and from that point on it was a running joke in Gryffindor that the two were married.” Harry said trying to regain his composure. 

“Indeed I remember at least two proposals in the Great Hall during dinner and wasn’t there that incident where Mr Weasley proposed as he left Hogwarts?” McGonagall’s eye brow raised as she finished speaking.

“To be fair I think most people remember the Portable swamp and Umbridge screaming at us rather than when I asked Hermione to marry me as I rode off into the sunset. I guess we were lucky Umbridge didn’t know who that was directed at so she missed Hermione nodding otherwise I think she would have been ten times worse towards ‘Mione.” Fred nodded.

“So there are more than 7 instances? That would account for the ones that are not as clear cut I guess but how would that affect the bonding ritual I wonder? I don’t recall anyone doing more than 7. Mainly because of time constraints I would think if you were doing it to win a war and the sacred 28 attempts would have been rushed to prevent the ministry stepping in. I doubt anyone would have drawn the process out like this but it could…. Ohhhh yes…that may explain things.” Chesterfield had resumed pacing erratically round the room as he was talking to himself. He looked up suddenly “I think I may have a theory and if I am right things may not be as bad as they seem! So if we sip the rest of the proposals and assume you met that step properly if a bit in overabundance. The next step would be life.”

“Life? What do you mean? That’s a bit vague.” Hermione questioned

“Have you heard the expression if you save someone’s life you become responsible for that life? Well magic has always considered it true. If you save someone’s life then part of your magic transfers to them. It’s a tiny part but it is a bond between the two. Technically if you save someone’s life using magic then you should register it with the department as it’s a bond; unless it’s in a medical situation magic seems to differentiate if it’s a healer for some reason. With the war a lot of those bonds haven’t been registered which is a shame as its wreaking havoc with my records!” Chesterfield resumed pacing albeit slower and more controlled “ This is the step that a lot of the others failed on; magic doesn’t like this one being faked, some of the more explosive failures were where the couple had faked a life or death situation. I don’t suppose either of you have saved each other’s life have you? I will admit to hoping the answer is no as if you stopped after step 2 then it’s going to be a lot easier than the later steps.” 

“Ahhh well there may be a slight problem there then, Hermione saved Fred during the Battle of Hogwarts.” George went pale at the memory of nearly losing his brother.

Chesterfield groaned “Could I see the memory, I understand if no one wants to join me the battle is still fresh in a lot of people’s minds and I wouldn’t want to traumatize you.”  
“I will join you. I never actually saw what happened I’ve just been told about it.” Fred answered Chesterfield quietly.

“It will need to be mine or Harrys memory for this one” Hermione gripped Fred’s hand, she looked at Fred and said “I will come watch with you, you need someone familiar there for this.”

“I can’t do it sorry, I can’t watch that, just the thought of nearly losing you the first time makes me feel sick I can’t watch it Freddy.” George looked sadly at his brother.

“I will stay with George and we can have a chat while we wait for you. Mr Potter will you be viewing or staying?” McGonagall looked at Harry. 

“Sorry guys I am going to give this one a miss, the Battle just ….” Harry trailed off mid-sentence.

Hermione nodded and grasped her wand in her free hand. “I guess it’s my memory again then” 

The three of them appeared in a corridor at Hogwarts in time to hear memory Fred say “You actually are joking, Perce… I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were –“Then the air exploded around them.

They watched as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy and Fred flew through the air thrown by the force of the explosion. The air was filled with screams then “No – no – no!” as Percy shook Fred trying to get a response from his brother.

Memory Hermione scrambled to her feet and pushed Percy out of the way forcefully. She bent down over Fred’s face ignoring the smile from his last joke and checked for breathing. She pressed her mouth to his giving him breaths of air before moving to his chest and pushing down hard over and over.

“’Mione what are you doing?” Ron moved to her side trying to stop her movements not understanding what she was doing.

“Get down!” Harry shouted as curses flew in hitting the wall behind their heads. Ron and Harry tried to grab Hermione’s arms but she shrugged them off and kept up her rhythm of chest compressions and breaths. 

“Come on. You can’t die on me! I’m not going to let you go!” Hermione said between breaths

Suddenly Fred’s body took a shuddering breath on its own then a second. “Thank god!” Hermione gasped before screaming and reaching for her wand. Harry and Ron turned to see a Spider the size of a car squeeze try to squeeze through the huge hole in the wall. The boys fired spells at the acromatula until it was blown backwards. 

“It’s brought friends!” Harry called as he looked through the hole in the wall. “Lets move, Now!” He pushed Hermione ahead of him with Ron and him and Percy carried the still unconscious but now breathing Fred crouching low to avoid curses.

They stopped in an alcove checking out Fred Hermione rummaged through her bag pulling potions out and pouring them into Feds mouth. Suddenly his eyes flickered open “Hey Mrs Weasley” he said with a lopsided grin and a croaky voice “fancy seeing you here.”

“Hey husband” she whispered back “how are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better, what happened?” he cocked his head to one side

“You died and ‘Mione brought you back to life!” Ron practically shouted “I didn’t know you could bring back the dead ‘Mione what spells were those? They weren’t dark magic were they”

“It wasn’t spells; I’m not a necromancer Ronald! I did muggle CPR.” She said slightly offended at the accusation of necromancy.

“ROOKWOOD!” Percy let out a bull like roar and sprinted off in the direction of a tall man who was pursuing a couple of students.

“I better go help Percy. Don’t you three have to end this?” Fred struggled to his feet and staggered after Percy as Hermione nodded and dragged Ron and Harry in the opposite direction.

The memory faded, Hermione raised a tear stained face to Fred.

“Blimey I was actually dead. I always thought everyone was exaggerating but I was actually dead. Gone! You didn’t just heal me you brought me back to life.” Fred looked at Hermione in awe before pulling her close into a tight hug “Thank you.”

George moved over to the pair and wrapped his arms around both of them hugging them tightly “Thank you for saving my brother ‘Mione. I don’t know what I would do without him.” George muttered into her hair.

Chesterfield cleared his throat. “I don’t think I have ever seen that muggle thing done before. What was it called? CRP? No that’s not right CPR. Miss Granger that was magnificent.”

“I didn’t use magic though, no spells it was all muggle except for the potions you saw after. So does it count?”

“Oh yes. I would love to do some experiments on this although I never could because of the moral aspects of killing someone to revive them but I would say that you preformed some accidental magic as you were doing that CPR. I would hazard a guess to say you were so focused on making him breathe again that you subconsciously willed your magic to help. You probably breathed not just breath but your magic into him. St Mungos should really be made aware of CPR it would be a wonderful addition to Healers skills.” Chesterfield confirmed.

“So that’s just two more steps left to check out. What the next one.” Harry asked

“Well you were both at the Battle of Hogwarts. Did the two of you battle together at any point? As the next step is providing aid to one another.” Chesterfield asked intently  
“Dementors” They both answered together.

“We were outside the castle and a hundred dementors attacked. Hermione and Ron had cast their patronuses. I had joined Luna, Ernie and Seamus after Percy and I took out Rookwood. We all cast together sending the dementors scattering before Harry, Ron and Hermione went one way and Me, Ernie, Luna and Seamus went the other.” Fred added.

“Just one step to go then. Acceptance. Did you ever complete the bond? Did you accept the bond between you? Acknowledge it as an entity? Celebrate it?” Chesterfield held his breath waiting for the answer.

“How could we do that when we only found out about it now?” Hermione asked confused.

“Good question, but another good question is how without completing the bond aren’t you both dead by now? This bond should have killed you by now!” Chesterfield started pacing again.

“It nearly did or do you not remember them being unconscious and nearly dying earlier?” George replied with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Ahh but they are past the stage of drifting into unconsciousness and dying. Their magic has doubled and has nowhere to go. That’s the point of the seven proposals; it increases the magic every time you confirm the bond. And you two didn’t just do it seven bloody times you did it countless times. You even did it during the later stages. Merlin only knows how strong the magic must have got! Have you ever done extraordinary magic, recovered from an incident you shouldn’t have, cast a spell far stronger than you should have been able to? That would be this bloody bond ramping up your power.” Chesterfield exclaimed

“Department of mysteries, you shouldn’t have survived Dolohovs curse. The Protean charm was quite advanced magic on the DA coins and the jinx on the DA sign-up sheet that affected Marietta still hasn’t got a counter curse.” Harry pointed out.

“So I have a theory. I think that every time you two proposed it caused a temporary bond which allowed your magic to stabilise. The question is though why did it fail all of a sudden?” Chesterfield looked up.

“We haven’t proposed for a while.” Fred looked at Hermione for confirmation and continued as she nodded “We have both been working. I’m not sure I have seen ‘Mione that much in the last 4 months other than Mum's Sunday dinner and if I tried to call her Mrs Weasley there mum would have us married before we could both say a word!”

“Do you mind if I have a look at the bond again?” Chesterfield said pulling out his wand. They both nodded at him to continue and he waved his wand in the complicated pattern and the bond flared to life again. “Engorgio” he intoned and the bond swelled. “Salvus Vitae, Look” he exclaimed “there we didn’t see it before as it’s so fine and you aren't registered as saving a life Miss Granger so no one looked for it." A single strand of magic held the two ends of the bonds together. "That your CPR bond.” Chesterfield said smiling. “Fancy doing an experiment? Propose again.”

“Fred, will you marry me? “ Hermione practically whispered while watching the bond. A small thread of reddish gold stretched out from the surrounding red sparks reaching towards Fred’s side of the bond” 

“Yes.” Fred whispered back and the reddish strand snapped into place next to the golden thread.

“How are you two feeling? Better?” Chesterfields quill and parchment rose and started scribbling notes.

“Actually yes, my head feels clearer and I feel less tired.” Hermione replied.

“Interesting. I’m not sure how long these small bonds last but it seems we have a temporary cure at least. My worry is though that by prolonging this stage without completing the ritual the power will rise to a point that they can’t control it. I’m not sure I would recommend completing it yet though until their cores are more stable. I think they will need to spend a lot of time together to stabilize their cores which will give me some time to research.” Chesterfield smiled “I do love research! I think it’s safe to discharge them from the hospital. I’m sure the healer will agree once we call them in but only on the condition they live together to give their magic and the bond the closeness it requires to heal.”

“Live Together!” Hermione and Fred spoke together.

“Mum's going to love this!” George said chuckling “Can I be the one to tell her Freddy?”


	8. Your place or Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Molly time!  
> I was going to have them go home to recover in this chapter but decided that Molly needed her own chapter first

Chapter 8 – Your place or Mine?

“My baby is awake!” Mrs Wesley’s voice drifted through the closed door.

“Oh bugger Mum’s here already, George keep your mouth shut! Or I swear I will prank you worse than I have ever pranked someone before.” Fred glared at his brother, George grinned and shrugged back.

The door opened and Mrs Weasley bustled in with Arthur trailing after her. “Fred you are awake! Oh my dear I was so worried about you.”

On reflex Fred grinned and said “I’m not Fred he is, call yourself our mother!”

“Well you must be feeling better to be making jokes. Hermione dear how are you feeling? Can someone tell me what happened? Who did this to you both? How..” Mrs Weasley fired question after question without leaving space for an answer.

“Mum! Let us answer!” Fred shouted over her 

Arthur reached out to Molly and pulled her into his arms. “You must excuse her she was very worried, we all were.”

“Mrs Weasley, we are both OK. A bit tired still and we have things to do before it’s over but Mr Chesterfield here from the Ministry has a plan or part of a plan but the next step is some research.” Hermione drew Mrs Weasley’s attention to the government official.

Chesterfield stepped forward and offered his hand to Arthur, Arthur took it and asked “So does the plan involve catching whoever is responsible for this; these two are not stupid enough to mess around with bonds. Even Fred knows better than that!”

Harry and George nearly fell over trying to contain their laughter, Fred and Hermione’s faces were the same shade of red as Fred’s hair. Chesterfield coughed and looked slightly uncomfortable at the question. Arthur took in all their reactions and sighed “Frederick Weasley what have you done this time?”

“Why do you assume it was me? Couldn’t it have been Hermione? She could have been so in love with me that she did a bonding spell!” Fred joked

“Nah if she was going to do it with anyone it would be me; I’m the better looking twin!” George said nudging his twin with a grin.

“The both of you stop it! This is no time for joking! Just tell us what happened.” Mrs Weasley looked at the twins then at Hermione.

Chesterfield took pity on Fred and Hermione and answered “Unfortunately before I can discuss it with anyone else I need to talk to the Minister of Magic as there are certain security restrictions surrounding this case. I can assure you though that for the moment they are safe and I will do my best to help them.“ He glanced back at the bed before continuing “For now the best thing for them is rest but they must be together or it could trigger another episode. The research could take a few days so they can go home till I finish but ummmm .” he trailed off for a minute unable to think how to word it “ummm….. it would be best if……ummmm…… they were chaperoned.”

“Chaperoned? Why on earth would they need to be Chaperoned?” Mrs Weasley’s voice started to rise to a pitch that was uncomfortable to their ears.

“They shouldn’t complete the bond until I finish researching. If they do it may cause some problems. They need to be around each other and touching each other to keep the partial bond stable and so their magic can recover but ummmm……. I……. ummm……. think that once their magic stabilises then the bond may…….. ummmm…….. start putting pressure on them to…… ummm …….well you know….. umm …..complete the ritual” Chesterfield finished.

“Complete the ritual how exactly? What will the chaperone be preventing them from doing?” Mrs Weasley she almost shrieked.

“Well we are not 100% sure in this case but often rituals can be completed with sex.” Chesterfield looked at the floor, the conversation was not going in the direction he liked.

“Sex! But they are not even dating!” She looked sharply at Fred and Hermione and noted their closeness before taking a sharp breath “Fred and Hermione! But I thought it would be Ron, and then I gave up once they broke up! Ohhhh Hermione will be part of the family again, not that she ever wasn’t family!”

“Kill me, Kill me now.” Fred muttered in Hermione’s ear “Any second now she is going to start planning our wedding. Hermione giggled just as Mrs Weasley continued.

“Oh maybe a wedding in the summer, that’s when the garden is at its best.”

“Molly dear, we don’t know that they actually want to be together. We have no idea what the bond does.” Arthur stopped Molly’s rambling.

“I must go see the Minister now, Fred, Hermione I will owl you once I am ready to meet again. Till then plenty of rest and stay together, the best would be sleeping next to each other as that will give you plenty of contact. Please don’t do anything to finish the bond till then.” Chesterfield bowed slightly to the rest of the room, grabbed his belongings and left.

“So my place or yours” Fred raised an eyebrow and smirked at Hermione

“Probably better if we go to yours so George can act as Chaperone, not that I think we will need it. Would you mind if I brought Crookshanks though?”

“You could both come to the Burrow that would be best” Molly argued “I could look after both of you.”

“Thanks mum but I think we would both like some quiet and privacy to work through the information we just got.” Fred said apologetically to his mother

“Not too much privacy though brother, don’t want you exploding or anything do we?” George quickly added.

“Exploding?” Molly gasped “what kind of bond is this?”

“Sorry mum we can’t say but exploding is a possibility.” Fred replied

“Well let’s just hope that once we have solved the bond issue that the Harry and the Aurors can catch whoever did this to you as if there is a chance you could die it must have been done by a dark wizard. Sorry for accusing you Fred” Arthur announced seriously.

“Actually Arthur Mr Chesterfield already determined the bond was an accident, no dark wizards for me to catch.” Harry said trying not to laugh.

The door opened and Healer Robbins walked in stopping the conversation from continuing “I had a chat with Mr Chesterfield and agree that you can recover at home. Here are your discharge papers; any problems just come see me.”

“Let’s get you home you two. Freddy, ‘Mione try to keep your hands to yourselves while you get dressed, don’t want you completing that bond without a wedding ceremony or mum will kill you before you have a change to explode.” George winked then ducked as his mother smacked the back of his head.


	9. A Chaperone's Woe

Chapter 9 – A Chaperone’s Woe

Minister of Magic’s office

Kingsley pushed his chair back to the desk abruptly to the cupboard; he grabbed two glasses from within and poured two generous glasses of fire whiskey. He quickly raised one glass to his mouth cast a glance at his visitor and tossed the contents of the glass down his own throat. The closed his eyes as he felt the burn of the whiskey. Looking down at his hands he refilled the glass and turned his hands still slightly shaking.

“So what you are basically telling me is two school kids started a forbidden, nearly forgotten bond many years ago. A bond that if completed will make them into a force that is stronger that You-Know-Who would ever have been. They have done this in a way that you think will have strengthened the bond in ways never imagined by its creators. They managed to do this without killing themselves and without being aware of what they were doing. Now we have a situation where two war heroes, one of which is one third of the golden trio and beloved of almost every light wizard in Britain, either complete the bond and become a terrifying force that it’s the Ministries legal duty to neutralise, they fail at completing the bond and die in what could possibly be the biggest explosion of raw power the wizarding world has ever seen causing unknown amounts of damage to the surrounding area or they do nothing and slowly pass into unconsciousness and die! So it’s a choice between death, death or more death?” Kingsley handed the glass of fire whiskey to Chesterfield.

Chestefield gazed at the amber liquid before taking a sip and coughing slightly before raising his eyes to the Minister of Magic. “Yes that pretty much sums it up. The bond was meant to be completed in what would at most be months so the build-up of power between those two is tremendous. I think it’s only the fact that we were at war and both of them were using huge amounts of magic that this situation hadn’t come to a head before now. The fact that to our best healers that it looks like their cores are draining when in fact it’s the opposite is quite interesting. It took a fair bit of digging into some very archaic texts to find out about that little side effect of this bond.”

“How easy will it be for them to complete the bond? Please tell me it’s a specific ritual and can’t be done by accident? I’m hoping we have some time here to work out a fourth option. The backlash from this could be immense. Is it possible that any dark wizards could replicate this if news got out? We only just won the last war and our community is healing itself, we can’t face another one so soon.” Kinsley’s face clearly showed the sliver of hope that the situation wasn’t as urgent as his heart told him it was.

Chesterfield shook his head “At this point the magic is so strong between the two of them that any physical action which could be deemed as accepting and celebrating the bond would start the reaction. Something as simple as a kiss where both participants responded favourably would do it.”

“Oh Merlin please tell me they are separated and far away from the general populace “ Kingsley grimaced “I don’t trust Fred Weasley to have any self – control, he has certainly never shown any with his pranks, especially with the magic pushing them to complete the bond.”

“They had to be together to keep the bond stable and to let them gain their strength back. I believe they are currently in the Weasley brothers flat at Diagon Ally with George Weasley as a chaperone.” Chesterfield placed his now empty glass on the table.

“George Weasley as a chaperone; Nimue help us. How long? If it’s over a day my money is on the fact that they have already completed the bond and we are out of time. We need to head to Diagon Alley.” Kingsley walked to the door of the office and stuck his head out “Cancel all my appointments and send an Owl to Harry Potter tell him to meet me in Fred and George’s flat.”

Leaky Cauldron

“How are things going George? Who is watching them today?” Harry put two butter bears on the table and sat down next to a very tired looking George Weasley.  
“Awful mate” George grabbed the glass in front of him and took a large gulp, a foam moustache was left on his face and Harry had to point at it before George wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“You look tired, are you not sleeping? They can’t be that bad surely?” Harry took a sip of his own drink being more careful with the foam than George.

“It was ok for two days while they rested, but the last few days…….. I don’t know how mum dealt with all us kids. I honestly feel like I need eyes in the back of my head. The minute I turn my back they just seem to gravitate towards each other it’s like they are magnetic. Ginny offered to watch them for a few hours so I could have a break.” George looked up at Harry “If you want to try baby sitting them I’m not going to say no.”

“It can’t be that bad though, are they trying to help at all? Hermione is usually the sensible one surely she is helping.” Harry raised an eyebrow at the thought.

“It’s affecting her worst. This morning I left Hermione on the sofa reading while I popped to the loo. I was back in 5 minutes and I came back to Freddy on the sofa with Hermione sitting on his lap. Their lips were about an inch apart and I had to dive across the room screaming No and slap my hand across Freddie’s mouth to stop them kissing. You do not want to know how often I have had to get between the two of them like that.” Fred rubbed his hand subconsciously.

Harry burst out laughing at the mental image.

“The day she took a bath I had to sit on Fred to stop him breaking down the door. It’s like someone has given them a love potion and I’m the one who has to stop them acting on it” Fred looked down unhappily. “I think now they know about the bond it’s putting more pressure on them to complete it because they certainly haven’t acted like this before.”

“Do you think Ginny is the best person to look after them then? You know she really wants them to be a couple.” Harry questioned.

“Yeh it’s Ok Mum arrived too just as I was leaving.” George took another sip of his drink.

“Your Mum? The same Mum who was planning their wedding two days ago, the person who really wants Hermione as part of the family permanently?” Harry nearly shouted and as George spat the butter beer out over the table.

They both abruptly stood up to leave, their chairs clattered to the ground unnoticed by them both “It’s the lack of sleep, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” George said as they hurried towards the exit.

“Why exactly haven’t you been sleeping?” Harry asked as they walked out the door.

George blushed “I have to sleep in between them to make sure they are not doing anything! It’s not exactly the most restful of situations. The bond has even zapped me a few times when I had to pretty much physically restrain Fred during the night.”

Harry stared at George for a second then broke into a run. 

“Merlin’s left nipple I’m and idiot” George moaned before sprinting after him; they skidded to a halt outside Weasleys Wizard Wheeze just as Chesterfield and Kingsley arrived from the opposite direction.

“Harry I see you got my owl, George why aren’t you chaperoning Hermione and Fred? Kingsley asked looking worried.

“What Owl?” Harry answered just as a ministry owl swooped down and landed on the window ledge “oh that owl.” He said with a nervous laugh.

“Ginny and mum are upstairs with them but Harry and I thought it best if we got back here to check on them. I’ve only been gone 40 minutes.” George announced.

“They haven’t sealed the bond have they?” Chesterfield asked 

“They hadn’t 40 minutes ago but it wasn’t for lack of trying. Look maybe we had better get upstairs I’m not sure Mum and Ginny are the right ones to be chaperoning after all.” He pushed open the door and led them through the shop and up the stairs to the flat.

Molly and Ginny, who were sitting on the sofa sipping tea, looked startled at the four men bursting through the door.

“Molly where are Hermione and Fred?” Harry blurted out.

“Just in the kitchen getting some cakes to go with the tea” Molly replied seemingly unconcerned.

The men rushed through the living room and threw open the door to the kitchen. Hermione was pressed against the wall of the kitchen; her arms were wrapped around Fred’s neck, fingers tangled in his red hair. Fred had one arm braced against the wall next to her and one hand on her hip, his body pressed tightly against hers as they gazed into each other’s eye, both breathing heavily. The men watched in horror as the two closed the distance between their lips knowing they would not reach them in time to stop the kiss. 

“Stupify!” The red stunning spell shot out of Kingsley’s wand hitting Fred in the back and he slumped to the floor. Hermione turned to them eyes blazing and hair crackling with magic “What the fuck!” she shrieked before dropping to her knees and placing a hand on Fred.

George ran forward meaning to pick his twin up off the floor but her wand shot up as she attempted to protect Fred. “Harry maybe you can deal with Hermione the best” George backed away slowly as Harry ran a weary hand through his hair and stepped forward to try to calm down the witch he thought of as a sister.

Hermione trained the wand on Harry, her eyes following his every move and Harry realised the magic was in control not his friend. “’Mione put the wand down and let us put him on the sofa so we can rennervate him. We had to stop you two from sealing the bond. I know you don’t think it right now but we have your best interest at heart. Come sit down and listen to what ever information Chesterfield has for you. ” As he was taking he had moved slowly towards her hands out wide as if she was a wild animal that needed to be tamed.

Just as he got close to her he saw Hermione start to take back control. He knelt down next to her and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, she took a deep breath in, lowered her wand and threw herself into his arms and started sobbing.


	10. Friend or Foe

Chapter 10 – Friend or Foe

“Was there anything in any of the files that named the people who first went through this bond? We need more information before these two end up destroying the wizarding world!” Kingsley paced the small room. Harry had given up watching him and just concentrated on soothing his best friend, George sat with Fred and Molly and Ginny had been sent back to The Burrow. 

“How come we aren’t getting zapped?” George ignored the Ministers ranting. 

“The bond is so stable now it doesn’t really feel like it needs to defend itself especially since we took the nasty blocker off that thing was enough to make any magic react. It would probably react if you tried to kiss Miss Granger or touch her inappropriately. It may even react if you tried taking one of them out of the building. I have no way of really knowing.” Chesterfield carried on flipping through a very old manuscript while he answered. “As for who the first pair were yes I have those records and of the other two pairs who managed the bond. It will not be any use though the Ministry wiped all known knowledge of the bond from the wizarding world. These records are the only ones left.”

Harry raised his head “Were any of the 6 who completed the bond Sacred 28?”

“Yes the first couple, one was a member of the Black family and the other a Malfoy. Why would that matter?” Chesterfield looked up from the book.

“You said the first pair were aurors, I doubt any Malfoy was an auror. Malfoy may be our way to get more information though.” Harry grinned.

“I was trying to give an analogy you might have recognized; the two worked together to keep their lands safe and get rid of criminals so a bit like an auror. I still don’t understand why it’s important though.” Chesterfield closed the book and stared at Harry.

“Since the war I have been an auror and one of my jobs was to help cleanse the homes of anyone linked to Voldemort of dark items. Malfoy has a huge library; I doubt there will be a book in there on these bonds but what I do remember is that he had shelf upon shelf or diaries, apparently every Malfoy is duty bound to write them to provide information for the generations to come.” 

George laughed “Can you imagine Draco's from the first few years? Bet they was all about you Harry!”

“Trouble with this plan is that you need to persuade Draco Malfoy to help a mudblood and a blood traitor without telling him what the bond is. Odds on him saying no is pretty high. Kingsley any chance you can use your position to force his hand on this?” Hermione raised her head from Harrys shoulder and glanced at the still pacing Minister as she spoke.

“Unfortunately not I can’t change his sentence at this stage without involving the wizamgot and I really don’t want to tell them about you. Some of them are still very scared about Voldemorts power grab so would vote to execute you two before you became that powerful.” Kingsley finally stopped pacing “I don’t agree with them but I would rather keep them out of the loop for now.”

“Draco and Narcissa owe me, give me a minute to floo call them and see if I can remind them of that. Up you get love I need you to move so I can go talk to the ferret.” Harry gently moved Hermione out of his arms and move to the fireplace before getting on his knees and sticking his head in.

“Potter, what did I do to earn the pleasure of seeing your face in my fire?” Draco’s voice dripped sarcasm.

“Ferret, I need to call in the favour you and your owe me. Can I come through with 5 others and look for some information in Malfoy library?” Harry decided that getting straight to the point was probably for the best.

Draco sighed “Really? You are going to turn in a life debt for a trip round my library. I knew you were a political idiot but that’s ridiculous. Honestly you could have bargained for pretty much anything and you want a library pass. Oh hang on are you trying to impress Granger? I’m betting the Malfoy library would impress her swotty pants right off.”

Harry and Fred both growled at Draco’s words. “Just clear the way Malfoy.” Harry got to his feet and reached out for others waving them towards the fireplace. Kingsley went first followed by Chesterfield. Harry and George looked at each other. “How are we going to do this? We cant separate them but we can’t trust them together either.”

George looked at the fire place “It’s a bit small this side but once we are through I bet Malfoys fire-places are huge. So you want to squeeze in with them or shall I?”

“I had better do it you go last.” Harry stepped into the fire place dragging Hermione and Fred with him. It was a very tight squeeze and George saw Harry cringe slightly at being stuck in the middle. A few seconds later they were gone. 

“Right time to head to Malfoy manor and do research, never thought I would say that sentence!” George said to himself as he stepped into the fire grate and vanished. He stepped out of the fire-place and into a parlor in Malfoy manor; the others stood round waiting for him with a house elf who was wearing a clean, monogrammed pillowcase.

“If you can step this way Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa will see you in the Yellow Parlor.” The house elf hurried out of the door and lead them down a portrait lined hall way to a sunny room with large windows offering a view of the extensive gardens.

“Well what an interesting group.” Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sat in wing back arm chairs a tea set between them and stared at the visitors to their home “Miffy could you bring some tea for our guests please?” A house elf appeared and with a snap of its fingers it places 6 bone china tea cups on the table and exchanged the small teapot for a larger one before vanishing again as Narcissa waved a hand at them indicating that they should take a seat.

“If you are looking for any dark material I’m afraid the Aurors have beaten you to it as Harry and the Minister already know.” Draco said raising an eyebrow at them.

“Could we have access to your family diaries? Well not all of them just the ones around 950-980AD would probably have what we need. Would you happen to know if you have them here or would they be housed elsewhere.” Chesterfield answered.

“Hmm what could possibly be of importance in those diaries? Lets see so that would be just before Hogwarts was founded so you are looking at…..” Malfoy trailed off glancing quickly at Kingsley then his eyes seemed to search the rest of the group.

Kingsley chuckled “You are not quite as good at hiding things as your father he wouldn’t have even thought of saying that out loud. From what you just let slip I would say you have the diaries and that they contain information that you shouldn’t really know about. I will turn a blind eye to that as long as you let us read them.”

Draco sighed, stood up and walked to the window “You can have the books not that they will do you any good. I was made to practically memorise the lot of them by father as part of being a proper Malfoy heir, god I know things about my ancestors that no one should have to read about. I’m assuming you don’t want to know about that particular ancestor’s love of abraxian horses though and it’s more to do with the experiment he was involved with in the war that no one else seems to know about.”

“We can’t confirm or deny anything we just need access to the books.” Kingsley sipped his tea looking at Draco over the rim.

“They will be of no use to you; you have to be a direct heir or carrying a direct heir to be able to read them. They are tied into the Malfoy wards; the Malfoys paid a pretty penny for that piece of magic when the manor was built. So you have two options you involve me in this little research trip or if you want one of you lot to read them then Granger there is going to have to be the next Lady Malfoy and be happy to carry the next heir!” Draco stared at Fred and George as he spoke. Fred growled and leapt to his feet “Ahhh so that’s who she has bonded to.” Draco grinned “Do sit back down I have no designs on your bonded I was just wondering which one of the Weasley twins it was.

“Draco, please don’t antagonise the guests darling. It’s been quite some time since any one came to visit and I really don’t think antagonizing the Minister of Magic, the head of the Bonds Department and two of the golden trio is the best way to get us accepted back into society.” Narcissa admonished. 

“Sorry mother. I needed to have some fun though it’s not as if they were going to come out and tell us.” He turned away from his mother. “Minister, from what I have gleaned so far. Granger and that Weasley twin have managed the warrior bond. Now that would have come in handy during the last war; you could have taken out the Dark Lord without Harry if you had a warrior bond on your side. I’m confused as to why they have done it though it’s not like there is another Wizarding War about to start; my sources may be diminished but I would have heard about that!” 

“I see I underestimated you Draco; maybe you do have some of your father’s political acumen after all.” Kingsley conceded.

"It wasn't that difficult to work out. The minister and a head of department so its something that could affect the wizarding world, the department head is head of bonding so its a bonding issue. There are not many bonding issues that would require use of the Malfoy library. That leaves Potter, Granger and two Weasleys. I guessed Granger over Potter as even though he runs head first into danger she was more likely to have read something in an old scroll or book; no way would she bond with Potter despite what the Daily Profit insinuates. So then it was just working out which of the Weasley twins had been dragged into the mess that the golden trio like to create and he gave me that by reacting when I suggested impregnating Granger." 

Hermione stood up and walked across to stand next to Draco, “Hermione, No! I’m not sure it’s a good idea for him to know the story we don't exactly have a great relationship with him. He is more foe than friend; think what he could do with this information” Harry exclaimed

“Harry it’s time to drop the old squabbles. He has the information we need, he has already worked out most of the story which proves why he came second to me in Hogwarts. Without his help we have no other sources of information.” Hermione dismissed Harry's fears “It was an accident, we did didn’t mean for it to happen.” She looked up at Draco tilting her head back to look him in the eyes.

“I would say you were lying but I don’t think you are a good enough actor. How in Slytherin’s green underpants did you manage to complete a several step ritual? I know you are the brightest witch of the age but that’s statistically impossible without hitting some of the bonds fail safes.” Draco’s eyes searched her face for signs of deceit. 

“It started in the first year, we seem to have somehow managed to complete each level by accident except the last one. We need to know what’s going to happen if we complete the last step. The information Mr Chesterfield has gathered doesn’t give us much to go on but most of it seems to say we are going to die.” Hermione glanced back at Fred and gave a sad smile.

Draco ran his hand over his face and exhaled audibly “Well you always seem to find the most trouble don’t you. How the hell did you even find out about this bond in the first year? I only read the diaries once I hit fourteen as part of the Malfoy rites of passage.” Draco turned to the rest of the group “If you could just follow me to the library I think it would be better if I read the actual entries rather than me paraphrasing I wouldn't want to be responsible for blowing up the brains of the golden trio.”

"Miffy could you get a guest room ready please?" Draco turned to his mother at the sound of her voice.

"Really mother? They are not going to complete it here!" Draco gave his mother an incredulous look.

"Better here than in the middle of WIzarding London, think of the collateral damage if it went wrong"

"Yes but think of our reputation if Hermione bloody Granger dies at Malfoy Manor!" he snapped back.

"Two galleons on them not dying" she stated before sweeping out of the room in the dramatic way only the Malfoy's and Severus Snape could ever manage.


End file.
